The Cursed and the Blessed
by mrs.Franny.Robinson
Summary: Series of One-Shots of the Gods Hades, Persephone, their daughters Macaria and Melinoe. Hades/Persephone and other Greek Mythology pairings
1. Parental Affection

Macaria lay herself on her parents bed, sighing as she sank into the dark silk bedding that enveloped her in her parents scent. The soft sound of footsteps approached her and she knew it could only be her mother, Persephone. She did not care for what others thought of her, Macaria agreed with her father when he said she was the most beautiful Goddess of all. Her mother encompassed both the light and darkness of the world, letting the beauty of both radiate within her.

"Macaria, darling, what troubles you? You are not in your usual high spirits and your father and I are worried about you" Her mother sat beside her, a gentle hand combing its way through her daughters soft hair. She sighed, enjoying the comforting touch of her mother. It was a shame she would be leaving so soon to bring spring to the mortals.

"Mother, when did you know you loved father?" Persephone blushed at this.

"It is hard to say…I think I loved him well before I knew I did, I suppose you could say when we began to speak on Mount Olympus"

"So you loved him before you were married?"

"Yes I believe so…"

"so…I will not end up in Tartarus for loving a man before I am married?"

"No of course not! Wherever did you get such an idea?" Persephone knew the answer before she received it, "Melinoe told you didn't she? I love both my daughters with all my heart but your sister must stop putting such thoughts into your head."

"She just enjoys mischief mother. Besides it is my own folly for believing her, you would think after all this time I would be used to her trickery."

They smiled at one another, until a little smirk - one she saw to often on her fathers lips (and subsequently her sisters)- appear upon her mothers face.

"Now then, darling daughter of mine, I do believe I heard something in there about you 'Loving a man'?"

Macaria quickly shot out of bed.

"Oh would you look at the hour! Father will be back from judging the souls and we all know if I don't go now Melinoe will only cause the shades more misery while they prepare dinner-!"

"_Macaria" _She sighed and laid back down. She resigned herself to the knowledge that out of everyone she could have been forced to tell, her mother wasn't the worst choice. "Do I know him?"

"Yes" _Quite well infact…_

"And your father?"

"Oh he knows father quite well"

"Wonderful! And is he a God? Or is he a…well…"

"He's a God, mother" She knew why the question was handled with such delicacy. To fall in love with a mortal would be foolish, as one day her lover would be judged by her own father and she would have to watch him be sentenced to which ever fate he deemed suitable. That was not a fate Macaria felt she could face knowingly.

"And what is he like?" Macaria looked up in surprise, expecting her mother to simply ask who he was outright " No need to look at me like that! I was young and in love once upon a time, and I know that asking who he is futile, so I'll just settle for simple questions"

Macaria couldn't love her mother more than she did in that moment. She fell back into the bed, grabbing a pillow and holding it to her chest.

"He's wonderful mother. He's so kind and loyal. He understands mortals more than I've ever known and feels such pain for them. He's so misunderstood by others yet he carries this burden with no complaint. If only others took the time to know him I know they would change their mind. Yet at the same time the thought of others loving him as I do makes me feel ill and angry."

"You sound just like me when I was your age. So terribly in love with your father I hardly understood why my mother disliked him so much! I thought he could do no wrong, which is preposterous but he was just so kind to me. And then when that trollop Menthe threw her self at him why I thought I -"

"Mother" Macaria interrupted with a grin on her face. "you're rambling"

Persephone simply laughed with her daughter.

"Sorry my love, I tend to get rather carried away when I think about your father. You'll find love does things like that to you. Not that I'm complaining. Your father has given me the greatest life I could ask for…" she smiled fondly at her daughter, until a teasing look shone in her eyes "So…Whens the wedding?"

Macaria felt her whole body turn an embarrassing shade of red as her mother laughed.

"Mo-Mother! Do stop teasing me!…Besides," She said with disappointment, " He hardly thinks anything of me"

"I'm sure that's not true" Hushed Persephone, embracing her daughter as she lay beside her.

"He hardly notices me…Not to mention how quiet and awkward I am around him. No matter how hard I try to show him I have matured he seems to only remember when I was young and inexperienced…I doubt I'll ever be good enough for a God like him"

"Macaria, I want you to listen to me" her eyes lifted to her mother, who wore a serious look on her face. "You are wonderful. You are beautiful and smart and you are caring. Your powers are a reflection of your kind heart and any God or Mortal would be most fortunate to have your affections."

"Do you really think so?"

"I know so. Besides, if worse comes to worse we can always convince your father and Thanatos to scare some sense into him!"

Macaria laughed with her mother, praying to the Fates she had not noticed her tense at the mention of Thanatos, The God of death - the man she loved with the very essence of her being.

* * *

"I know you're hiding in here Melinoe" Hades smirked as he heard his daughter laugh. She jumped out from behind his bookshelf.

"BOO! Oh daddy you keep ruining my fun! How will I ever frighten you if you keep on finding me?"

"Ah my little terror, you will never frighten me. After all, I am the most feared of the Gods" At this they both laughed and Melinoe lunged into her fathers arms.

"Father even you have to admit I am starting to rival you for that title! Oh you should have seen them last night daddy! All the screams and terror! And the hounds, baying and howling at the sight of me as I paraded the lost souls across their town!" Melinoes energy levels heightened as she recalled her nightly pursuits of the mortal mind. She began to childishly re-enact the most foul or humorous scenes for her father, while he sat himself in his throne and observed her lovingly.

Terrifying to mortals she may be, but to Hades she was still his little girl. The daughter who had spent her life mirroring his image. The daughter who had tried and failed to scare him in his own home. Who had become a terror to the messenger Hermes, scaring him with every opportunity that arose. Who now took delight and pleasure at the madness she could inflict on the mortal mind by just one look. Who loved and cared for the lost souls on earth.

And whilst his youngest beloved daughter would sometimes accompany his wife to the surface, Melinoe had always been very vocal about her feelings on leaving the underworld. Only once in her childhood had she left willingly, taking with her a box where she had hidden her personal shades. She had chosen to release them in front of her grand mothers temple and scared half of the witnesses to insanity. She was returned to him within an hour of her departure, with a personal plea from Demeter to not release her again until she had fully realised her powers. But Hades had seen the intoxicated gleam in his daughter's eyes and knew she had already found it.

She had been his constant companion, his entertainment through sorrow and loneliness. And while he would always love both his daughters equally, Melinoe had been his loyal and much loved friend.

"Dad…Daddy? FATHER!" Melinoe stood at her fathers feet, hands on her hips and looking surprisingly like her mother.

"Forgive me my darling, I was simply wondering what was for dinner" Melinoe sighed, grabbing her fathers hand and began dragging him out of the hall.

"What is it with men and food? Don't you have anything better to think about!"

* * *

**After months of preparation and research I have finally posted the first in my series of Greek Mythology One-shots! Focusing (Of course) on my immortal OTP Hades and Persephone, and their often over looked children! **

**Please let me know what you think or if you have any particular requests!  
**

**Ciao!  
**


	2. The blessing of pain

"Hades….please…just look at me."

Hades did not turn, his eyes never leaving the burning fire which illuminated his study.

Persephone continued to weep.

"Please Hades! You have not looked at me for months…a whole summer has passed without you! I cannot bear to know I hurt you! I am so sorry my love…I could not have known. He was disguised so I thought he was…" Her hand drifted from clutching her chest to the small bulge of her abdomen. "…It could still be yours"

Hades remained silent, until a shuddering breath escaped his lips.

His tortured mind had given him no peace. He longed to comfort his wife, his love, the only woman he had ever loved, yet felt as though he was being held back.

"For centuries I have sworn to protect you. For centuries I watched with heavy heart that I have not given you the children you longed for. And now my own brother enters my realm, disguises himself in my own skin and -" he could not continue for the tightness that gripped his throat so tightly. Persephone watched in heartbreak as tears began to descend the cheeks of her broken husband. "I have failed you so terribly my love"

Persephone ran to her husband, throwing herself into his lap, her head buried into the crook of his neck.

"I love you so much Persephone…how could you ever forgive me?"

Persephone wept bitterly into Hades neck.

"There is nothing to forgive -" as she clung to her husband, memories of that night burned through her mind as they often had in nightmares "Oh Hades I was so frightened! When I realised…I tried to fight him but I was not strong enough…I wish nothing more than for this child to be yours, we have waited so long for the Fates to bless us with a child and now-"

They sat together in sorrow, sharing their pain with one another.

After much silence, Persephone's whisper broke through his thoughts.

"If it is not yours I do not wish to give it life…I would rather defy the Fates than-"

"Do not speak that way" She looked up in surprise to find her lovers eyes bearing severely into her own. "Do not speak that way again Persephone. Whether this child is mine or not does not matter. What matters is that you are their mother. That alone is enough for me."

"H-Hades what are you saying?"

Hades tenderly wiped the tears away from his wife's cheeks. He placed a soft kiss to her forehead as he caressed the life growing beneath his beloveds skin.

"This child is half of the greatest treasure in my life. And I will care for them with all the love and protection I feel for you. She will be cherished and adored, no matter who the father is."

Persephone felt more tears cascade down her face at his words.

"She?" Hades smiled lovingly at Persephone.

"I can feel her heart beat my love - she's so strong and beautiful already."

The lovers embraced, Persephone wondering what she had done to deserve such a loving husband.

* * *

Persephone was not quite sure how it had begun. She knew child birth for the Gods was by no means normal, yet she felt this was entirely different.

She felt as though her flesh was ripping itself apart.

She had been completing her duties down by Cocytus, the River of Tears, when an almighty pain tore at her body.

All she could remember was screaming her beloveds name into the darkness. No sooner as she had cried out, her husband was at her side, the echos of her call merging with the cries of tormented souls that roamed the Underworld.

He placed his arms around her, lowering her to the ground until she lay upon it.

"Hades! The baby! It hurts so much!" another shock of pain tore through her body, making her scream in agony. "I cannot do this Hades…She's killing me!"

"Think of her my love, the pain will soon be over and we can finally meet our child"

The agonising pain filled her entire being, screams being torn from her voice. Her back arched higher, her nails clawing into the dead soil of Cocytus.

Just as she thought her flesh had been torn apart, her screams were joined by another's.

Her daughter lay crying at the mouth of the river.

Hades helped her sit up as she reached over to the babe.

Her voice, hoarse from her cries, could barely manage a whisper.

"My daughter" She reached across and caressed the child to her bosom.

The immortal aura that surrounded the child relieved Hades. He placed his face onto the crown of her head, breathing in the scent of his lover, grateful that both she and her child were unharmed.

His peace was disturbed when he felt her tense. Her voice shook.

"Hades…her eyes"

He looked down to the child to find her staring straight back at him.

A pair of impossibly dark blue eyes bore straight into his heart.

An identical pair to his own.

"She has your eyes Hades"

He slowly took the child from her mothers arms and passionately embraced her to his heart.

"My daughter…we finally have our daughter" Both mother and father wept in joy as their child sought comfort and warmth in her fathers arms. "Her name shall be Melinoe…my precious Melinoe"

* * *

**Boy was that angsty! It is written that Zeus entered the Underworld, disguised as Hades and raped Persephone (His _daughter_ might I add!) I therefore took liberties and believe that she is still Hades daughter, despite the drama and heartbreak of such an awful situation . After all I doubt Zeus could father the Goddess of Ghosts and Madness. **

**Reviews are nice, they keep me writing! I also like requests if you have any!  
**

**Ciao!  
**


	3. First Encounters

Macaria walked towards to bed where the couple lay. She smiled as she witnessed their embrace; friends and lovers for over 80 years, quiet, peaceful and ever grateful to the Gods for the blessings in their lives. And now she would bestow the greatest gift she could.

She felt her powers escape her in a soft sigh, seeking its recipients and forever halting their hearts. Their souls rose and turned to her.

"Gennadius, Tryphaina, the Gods have smiled upon you. Your lives have been long and you have remained ever faithful. For this you shall be rewarded, neither to exist without the others company as you have in your mortal lives. With my eternal blessing you shall retire to the Elysian Fields"

She turned, opening the path to their eternal resting place.

Gennadius stared in awe.

"You are indeed the most gracious of Gods for allowing my soul to remain by my wifes side. We shall never forget the kindness you have shown us"

Macaria smiled at the mortal taking their embraced hands within her own.

"My only wish is that you begin your joy" and with that, their souls entered the Isle.

The room remained dark, with only her presence to witness the stillness of its occupants.

The mortal shells remained cold, soft smiles on their aged faces.

"What are you doing here?"

Macaria turned quickly to find a looming figure towering over her. She nearly screamed as she stumbled backwards. She had no doubts that this was a God, the aura of his power overwhelming her senses. His cold eyes bore into her very core, freezing any sort of reply. She felt small, reminded of how young she was in comparison to the many Gods she knew.

"I spoke, girl, answer me" His voice was calm yet it held great authority. She was reminded of her father, who often used such a tone with mortals who defied him.

"M-Macaria…My name is Macaria, Goddess of Blessed Death" She wanted to look down, to turn her eyes from the ice cold glare of his, yet she could not. His eyes flickered, confusion briefly flashing within them.

"You lie. Death is not to be made a mockery of child"

"I do not lie. I am Macaria, Goddess of Blessed Death, daughter of Hades, Lord of the Underworld, and Persephone, Goddess of Spring and rebirth. I meant no ill will my lord, only to bestow my gift."

He remained silent.

Macaria realised she had been cowering and slowly raised herself, ashamed of being caught so afraid.

As she stood she noted he was not as tall as she initially thought. He was certainly no taller than her father, who had always towered over those in his presence. Indeed this God was no more than a foot taller than her, relieving her fear slightly. His hair was a shocking white, illuminated in the moonlight that still entered the room. He was slight and lean, yet she knew not to doubt his strength. A pair of dark wings folded to his back, retreating from the threatening stance they had taken until they disappeared entirely. His beauty was terrifying in its own rights.

Slowly he lowered himself onto one knee, one hand upon the floor, the other to his chest.

"Daughter of Hades, I apologise for my behaviour. I was not aware you had realised your powers within this domain."

Macaria found herself ashamed to see this God knelt before her, inferiority rushing trough her instantaneously.

"Please…please do not apologise. It must have been a surprise to see me here. To be honest I only began my duties a few days ago…I understand my presence would not have been expected."

He rose to his feet again, remaining silent.

She couldn't help but feel incredibly awkward.

To her great embarrassment, Macaria began to laugh. The God looked bewildered, making her laugh even more.

"I am sorry my lord-" She gasped between giggles, " But you must admit it is rather strange to have such a serious conversation in an empty house with the bodies of two dead mortals only feet away from us"

Macaria was glad her mirth had calmed, for she had almost missed a sight she would hold dear forever.

He was smiling.

"Yes, I suppose you are right. This is a rather odd scene" warmth spread to his eyes and she felt her soul had been set aflame.

"My lord, may I ask who you are?" She instantly regretted her question as she watched the warmth leave his eyes and his smile disappear.

He felt cold again.

The whole room dropped in temperature and time seemed to stand still.

He sighed before speaking again.

"I am nothing. Everything. I am fear and I am acceptance. I am nowhere, yet I am everywhere. I am expected and I am loathed. I am hidden but all know of me."

Realisation gripped her, her voice raising to no more than a whisper,

"…You are death"

"I am Thanatos, bringer of death, servant of your father, Lord Hades. I came to collect the souls of those mortals"

_This_ was death? He who all feared. He who her father spoke of but she never saw. Why then did she not fear his presence now she knew his name? Others would have fled. Even Zeus did not enjoy the company of Death.

Yet she was not afraid.

She was captivated.

She smiled at him, stepping closer to him, relishing that his body radiated warmth just as any other.

"Well then my lord, shall we continue our discussions in your dwellings?"

"My lady?" said Thanatos, his voice revealing the shock he felt that she had not fled upon learning his identity as so many often had.

"As two deities of death I can only imagine we shall be working with one another in the future and I wish to know everything I can as soon as possible." She grinned at him, feeling surprisingly comfortable now she knew him. "That is, of course, if you do not mind teaching me?"

And after a moment that felt like an eternity, he smiled back.

Her heart hammering against her chest as he spoke to her,

"It would be an honour…Macaria"

* * *

**Let me know what you think! Reviews are always welcomed with open arms and cookies!**

**Ciao! **


	4. Toxic Gifts

"MOTHER! Mother! Mother I did it! I made my own plant! All on my own with no help at all! Come quickly!" a fifteen year old Persephone cried from her garden.

Demeter, ever the doting mother, made her way quickly to her daughters side to see her first creation. Would it be a new type of innocent daisy or babies breath? Perhaps a new beautiful rose or something practical like wheat?

Persephone ran towards her mother, her long strawberry blonde hair flowing behind her. She grabbed her mothers hand and pulled her along, both grinning in anticipation until they reached her creation.

"Well mother? What do you think? Isn't it marvellous?" Persephone grinned even wider at her mother, not noticing the change in her demeanour.

_What on earth was it?_

It looked, at first glance, like a sickly fir-tree. But then she looked closer.

Scales. Her daughters tree was covered in scales like some type of reptile!

"It certainly is…_something_" Demeter tried to smile, but had trouble doing so with this monstrosity for a tree in her garden.

Persephone, however, was bouncing on her toes, still blissfully ignorant of her mothers turmoil.

"Do you like it mother? I was sat here, thinking of what to do, when I remembered I'd sat on some daisies. And then I realised that all these beautiful trees and flowers have no way of protecting themselves from us, mortals and animals! So I created one that can! Let me introduce you to Araucaria Araucana, my first sapling! She's a little short now, but I imagine she'll grow over 100 feet tall one day when she's old enough! And she'll live for ever such a long time too! Where can I plant her mother?"

100 feet tall. Covered in scale like leaves.

This was not the plant she expected her innocent, pure daughter to give life to.

"Well my dearest Kore…where would you think best" Demeter muttered tentatively, desperately trying not to hurt her precious daughters feelings.

"hmmn…how about….On the base of Mount Olympus?! That way she can protect all our wonderful friends and family!"

_Mount Olympus?! How humiliating to have all the Gods see this forsaken plant!_

"Chile." Persephone looked up at her mother bewildered

"Chile? What about Olympus?" The disappointment in her voice clenched around Demeter's heart.

"Well darling…Olympus already has many things to protect itself…and…your darling - Araucaria Araucana, will blossom more in the exotic weather there…besides it has been long since we blessed Chile with a gift! It will be a great honour to your work." _and far enough that no-one will take notice of it._

"I suppose you are right…although I will never see her very much. But she is such a strong tree she will bare only the strongest children and soon everyone will know of her beauty! So I shall be content to share her with exotic birds. I do imagine she'll cause quite a conundrum for the monkeys though." And as she walked away her eyes gleamed and she ran back to her tree. "That's it! A Monkey Puzzle! That's what everyone can call her! I'll see you again soon Monkey Puzzle!"

Demeter sighed, her heart calming down knowing this was just a first time mistake.

* * *

It had not been a first time mistake.

It had not been a phase.

It had not been a fit of teenage rebellion.

Indeed no matter how many labels Demeter tried to attach to her daughters abilities, they were not fading as she aged.

It seemed the Monkey Puzzle had been the first of many disastrous creations.

Her next monstrosity had been the Cactus. Covered head to foot in quills. She spent years creating hundreds of varieties of her beloved Cacti until Demeter convinced her to move them to deserts across the globe.

Then she had created stinging nettles, followed closely by thistles and eventually created a beautiful flower with berries. Demeter had never been happier.

That was until she discovered how incredibly poisonous this little plant was.

Persephone called it Atropa Belladonna, Deadly Nightshade.

And so, when Demeter and Persephone were summoned to Mount Olympus to attend the sacred day of Aphrodite, she was understandably worried.

* * *

Aphrodite lounged in the centre of the room, hundreds of Gods surrounding her. Each bestowing her with gifts as beautiful as the next, music and laughter filling Olympus.

Persephone had never seen so many Gods. Indeed she had never been allowed to attend any sort of festivity with her family on Mount Olympus, aside from occasionally visiting her "Aunts" Artemis, Athena and Hera, whom she had always strived to gain affection from. Persephone smiled at the satyrs who wandered the room, taking a small goblet of spiced wine they offered her.

Demeter quickly re-joined her daughter, removing the goblet from her hand.

"Now Kore, just stay by my side and do not speak to anyone. Have no fear we shall leave soon enough"

Persephone sighed under her breath. Of course her mother would make them leave early. The deepest shadow of her heart begged to be released from such an imprisoning companion, to find freedom from the disappointment of her mothers eye. To no longer be named Kore, the maiden, but her true name - Persephone.

"Demeter my dear, I see you have attended my little party!" Cried Aphrodite.

Persephone stared at her in awe. She had always heard of the Goddesses great beauty but her imagination could never picture such an attractive young woman. She was the epitome of physical perfection; bright blue eyes, flowing blonde hair and a slender figure. Her clothes hung to her body in a way that made Persephone feel that her current state of dress must look like a rag on a stick.

"Now tell me Demeter, what gift have you brought me?" She flashed a teasing smile to her,_ no doubt the same smile she used to lure her many lovers_, she wondered. Her mother cleared her voice, speaking in a tone the whole room could hear.

"I have blessed the lands of your faithful followers so your temple will never be empty"

Aphrodite smiled, a hint of disappointment on her face.

" How charming"

"I am glad you approve. Lets take our leave Kore"

"Kore?" Aphrodite and the other Gods turned and looked behind Demeter to find Persephone quietly playing with the hem of her dress.

"Ah Persephone!" cried Aphrodite, ignoring Demeters shudder at her daughters birth name. "The little Goddess of Spring. My my how beautiful you've become! If you were any lovelier I would worry you would become my rival"

Persephone laughed with Aphrodite, knowing full well the underlying threat of _'Do not acknowledge your appearance or I will make sure no one ever does'_.

"Now now, do not tease her Aphrodite," Bellowed Zeus in a jovial voice "She could be no more than 100 summers old by now. Practically a child"

Persephone flushed as sympathetic whispers spread across the hall. If there was one thing she hated, it was being the centre of attention.

"Ah yes, still only a budding flower in our garden of immortality. Now tell me child, what gift have you brought me?"

Her eyes shot open.

A gift?

She had never been asked to present a gift.

"Surely Kores contribution to my gift is enough for you Aphrodite?" And while her mothers voice was strong, she could still hear the subtle undertones of worry in there.

"I think its time for your precious _Kore _to show us how she has matured. After all, it is a requirement for all recognised Gods to pay homage. So please, present my gift."

Persephone looked at the Goddess of Beauty, her mind desperate to find some kind of answer.

Aphrodite ran her tongue across her smirking lips.

With that, Persephone released a large sigh.

In the middle of the hall grew a small collection of plants with tiny white flowers.

The hall became silent.

Demeter subtly inspected the plant from afar, sensing no toxicity or quills or scales, much to her relief.

Her daughter had finally done it.

"Hmmmn…Not too bad."

"Its not finished yet my lady" and with that, the plant began to grow, its flowers wilting and the leaves growing until they produced large bulbs above the ground. As they hung in suspension, they opened, revealing a bright pink inside and small teeth like quills around the edges.

Demeter sighed in disappointment.

"Hmmmn I will not lie to you Persephone, but I think I preferred the flowers."

With this Persephone brightened, enjoying the ability to finally show off one of her own beloved creations.

"Ah but you see that's because you do not yet know what this plant can do. Observe; During pollination, small insects often use the pollen or secretions of a flower to feed themselves. This plant however - Fights back." With that she conjured a fly from midair. "You see it lures the fly with its beauty and scent, allowing it to sit atop its petals and eat. It lulls the fly into a false sense of security. And just when the fly gets its fill of the beautiful flower and chooses to leave -"

Just as the small conjured fly began to move, the plant snapped closed on the fly in one harsh blow.

Persephone grinned in delight.

"-It devours its pray. My Lords and Ladies, I present to you, the Venus Fly Trap!"

Demeter nearly fainted from embarrassment.

Her daughter.

Her darling only daughter, just created a Carnivorous plant.

_It was a monster._

_A freak of nature!_

_No plant should ever be able to do such a thing!_

_It was unthinkable and -_

"I love it!" Cried Aphrodite, wiping away tears of mirth in her eyes. "Persephone darling I have never seen anyone capture my personality so well before! And to name it after me? Well I'm just impressed. Where have you been hiding such talent Demeter?"

The hall erupted with cheers of congratulations to Persephone, who flushed a deep shade of red at their praise. Her mother had been swept away by Artemis and Hebe, who insisted she inform them of all her creations. Persephone had never received such kind words before, always thinking her powers were second rate to her mothers.

"How delightful" She turned to find a God had knelt beside her gifted plant, softly brushing the poisonous tips of the quills. He smiled. "Tell me, are you the one who planted that purple flower by my river?"

She stared at him in confusion. He only smiled more, his eyes remaining on the plant before him.

" A few years ago a beautiful flower mysteriously appeared on the edge of the River Styx. Since then it has been killing any animal or mortal who dares to eat it."

_Oh no_

_Atropa Belladonna!_

He laughed, a deep resonating sound that vibrated through her chest.

"Do not look so frightened. I wanted to thank you. Because of your delightful flower, I haven't had a single mortal enter the Underworld in years."

She froze

The Underworld?

Of course this must be him. The man she was not allowed to talk about.

The man the nymphs refused to speak of and who mortals feared to invoke his name.

"Forgive me, I'm afraid I have been quite rude." He stood, towering over her, a polite smile still curved upon his lips. "I am Hades, Lord of the Underworld. God of wealth and ruler of the dead"

He bowed, finally connecting his eyes to hers.

Persephone felt her heart stop.

Dark, like the deepest waters of the ocean or the clear night sky.

Yet they burned. They burned with power, life, passion and freedom.

_He's so handsome! _Thought Persephone with a blush, feeling more like the teenager she appeared to be._ He is the eldest of the Gods and he looked no older than a mortal of 30 summers! _

She suddenly wondered why the nymphs her mother left her with spoke so highly of Apollo's good looks; Sure he was attractive, all Gods had a certain physical beauty, but Apollo looks resembled those of Zeus and Ares and many other Gods.

Hades, however, had a beauty of his own.

All of a sudden, Persephone wanted nothing more than to throw herself into his chest, desperate to feel his warmth for her own. To feel those arms wrap around her body.

To incinerate in the burning depths of his eyes.

He stepped towards her, his hand reaching out and softly raised her chin, his thumb gently caressing the line of her jaw.

"What a charming young woman you have grown into. Although I must disagree with your father" He leant forward, his mouth against her ear. "You are certainly no child are you, Persephone?"

She gasped at the pleasant thrill that ran down her spine as he spoke her name.

His pitch black hair brushed against her flushed cheeks.

His strong hand still gently cupping her face.

He pulled away, much to Persephone's disappointment, and smiled.

"It would appear your mother is coming over here to scold me. It was a pleasure to see you Persephone" Just as he was walking away he turned back to her.

"Out of curiosity, just what is that plant called, the one by my river?"

"Atropa Belladonna, Deadly Nightshade"she mumbled, finally finding her voice.

"Atropa, named after the Fates, how clever. And "Beautiful Woman"... how like its creator"

With that, he faded into the shadows, missing the bright smile that spread across Persephone's face.

In the years to come she would start producing more acceptable plants for her mother, making Demeter glad her daughter would no longer shame the earth with her monstrosities.

Hades, however, would smile. For each time he inspected the entrances to the Underworld he would find new, beautiful and deadly plants for miles around.

* * *

__**A little pre-Myth Hades and Persephone for you!  
**

**A massive thank you to everyone who has Faved, Followed and Reviewed! Its great to know you guys are enjoying it! I have lots of chapters already started which I look forward to sharing with you!  
**

**Pjohoo - I have just started writing your request and it should be up here very soon! I'm having lots of fun writing it!  
**

**Review cookies for reviewers! ^_^  
**

**Ciao!  
**


	5. The Battlefield

"What are you doing here" His eyes never wavered from the battle that waged beneath him.

308 Fatalities so far.

50 casualties.

43 of them would become fatalities in the next hour.

Not to mention the hundreds still engaged in combat.

His unexpected companion laughed, unheard by the mortals below them.

"Nice to see you too. I'm fine thank you for asking." despite her sarcastic tone, the bright smile never wavered from Macarias face. "Would you like some lunch?"

"Gods do not require food" He kept his attention to the scene before him.

"That doesn't mean we cannot eat" she brought out a silk pouch from the folds of her dress.

"I brought you some grapes"

"….what kind of grapes?"

Her smile brightened

"Your favourite, straight from the vine to."

A small smile graced his lips, making Macarias heart both stop and palpitate at the same time.

She handed the dark red fruit to him, savouring the fleeting moment where their hands would brush slightly.

"Thank you" He turned from her again, taking one of the grapes into his mouth. His entire demeanour relaxed as he immersed himself in the refreshing taste.

He had spent centuries sustained on nothing but his existence. Decades spent, indifference being his companion.

Macaria had always insisted that he deserved some kind of luxury as a reward and true to form she always remembered where he forgot.

They made there way towards a recently destroyed city wall, sitting themselves at the top, observing the war.

Her grey chiffon dress bellowed in the wind, her deep brown hair held back with a small black ribbon he faintly remembered giving her when they first met. It had been a small token of apology for scaring her, something that pained him more than the usual fear others felt towards him.

No matter how fleeting her own fear had been.

She sat close enough to him that he could faintly catch the scent of her hair in the dust filled breeze.

The warm scent of honey and cocoa nearly made him smile again.

She was always so determined to be as comforting and warm for her blessed dead, in every possible way.

"What are you smiling at?" she asked, her head tilting to the side like a confused dog.

"I'm not"

"But your eyes are smiling" She smirked, content she knew him so well.

"Never you mind. What are you doing here Macaria? I doubt you can find a blessed death among this blood bath."

She quickly sobered up, looking back out to the battle.

"No. But theres a slave boy in the medical tents over there…He was made to carry a heavy load during the march here and is about to die of dehydration." Her eyes drifted over to the tent "He's not even 10 years old….his mother will never know what happened"

They sat in silence, Macaria keeping her eyes closed to the destruction.

"This place is so sad. This never needed to happen."

A lone tear made its way down her pale cheek.

"I envy you Macaria"

He quietly observed the battle ground, taking in the bodies of living and deceased, the wounded, the civilians.

"You still care.…When I look down I feel nothing. Indifference to all the departed. Yet you have room in your heart to care for each mortal life. You feel their pain. At one time I did that too…but life was different back then. The world is a different place and no doubt it will change again."

He turned to her, his grey eyes meeting her green, and held out a small handkerchief.

"The world is a more fortunate place with you in it" He tentatively smiled at her and held her small hand within his, shocked at the warm, foreign feeling of another's hand within his own.

They sat in companionable silence until a shudder ran through Macaria.

"Is he about to pass?" She only responded with a nod.

She stood, brushing off the dust of the battlefield.

She gave him a smile, handing over the large bunch of grapes before walking away.

"Will you be all right?"

She turned back.

"Of course" Her smile brightened, "He's going to a much better place than this. I'll see you soon"

And with that, made her way to the boy, the image of her smile still imprinted on his mind.

It had made him feel warm.

She was a very confusing girl to understand.

* * *

**Another chapter for Thanatos and Macaria! This chapter is in dedication to Brimo, who has been putting up with my long rambles and really boosting my confidence with this fic! **

**New chapters coming soon! Review please! It makes me write faster ;)  
**

**Ciao!  
**


	6. Darkness Deep in You

**Hello All! Here is a sequel to Chapter 4! My grandmother has come over from France to spend some time with us so updates will be a little slow for a while, SORRY! ^_^ Hopefully I won't be delayed too long! **

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Helios was created to shine in her eyes.

The morning light of Eos dulled in comparison to her beauty.

Her smile was brighter than the stars of Nyx.

She consumed his every waking moment.

Hypnos brought him no comfort in his sleeping moments, as Morpheus taunted him with dreams of her each night.

Persephone.

Even her name caressed his soul each time he thought of her.

Was such a perfect being even real?

At times he wondered if the years of solitude and longing had driven his mind to create such a splendid woman. However regular trips to the opening of the Underworld proved she was no figment of his imagination.

For miles around there was nothing but colour and greenery.

Each plant more poisonous than the last. Each with their own unique way of protecting themselves and those around them.

Thorns. Poison. Darkness.

To a mortal it was nothing but the most beautiful grove the human eye could behold. But he could feel the toxic waiting beneath the leaves. He felt it pulsing through the roots. And if he could feel it, he wondered just how intense such power felt within her.

* * *

Would she ever look at the night sky again without seeing his eyes? Would she ever forget the sight of his charming smile directed at only her? Would his hand ever caress her skin again?

Oh how she longed for just one more moment by his side, to briefly feel his skin against her own, for one more moment in paradise.

How could one man evoke such passion within her? How his eyes tenderly observed her creations, no hint of disappointment or revulsion as she often saw within the eyes of her mother. How long had it been since she basked in his presence? 10 years? 100? She could not tell for each day without him felt an eternity. Such a brief, fleeting moment now defined her. She knew now why her mother kept her away from men. How could she be happy again without him?

She sighed, pulling at the hem of her dress as she sat at the feet of Hera, who observed the cities and families below. It had taken well over a decade to convince the Goddess to allow Persephone in her presence. Hera almost regretted delaying her company, for she provided good conversation and had an inquiring mind that had yet to flourish under her own mothers teaching.

Indeed, while it was true Hera was a jealous wife, she was also the Goddess of Motherhood, and could not turn her back on a child who needed a gentler mothers touch. She knew all too well that all children must grow up.

And even Demeter must see her daughter was grown up now.

Before she realised too late.

"You are in love" Said Hera, her eyes not wandering from the scenes before her. Persephone stared at her in shock "Do not try to deny it, you've been sighing all day."

Persephone had a sudden interest in the marble floor.

Hera chuckled.

"How delightful. The first love is always so passionate. You feel as though nothing could be greater… Until they disappoint you." at this her eyes briefly drifted to her own wedding ring, before moving them back quickly.

"Do you truly believe he will disappoint me?" mumbled Persephone in a quiet voice.

"I suppose that depends. I will not lie to you Persephone, love is not an easy emotion. Indeed I would say it is the most destructive state of mind any God or mortal could experience. You should know that from meeting Aphrodite. She takes great pleasure in corrupting the sane mind with fantasies and lust. You have yet to meet her son Eros and, as hard as it is to believe, I think he's worse. However some find great partnerships. I have blessed many marriages who live to the ends of their lives in each others embrace. We Gods are not so well known for marital bliss."

Persephone shrunk back as Hera's face tightened.

"The Gods are easily bored. They entertain themselves with mortal lovers once they grow tired of their husbands or wives. Relations between Gods and Mortals never bode well. Mortals are toys of the Gods."

"Toys my lady? Surely not all mortals can be treated as such"

"I suppose not…The kings and priests are often spared if they do not defy our laws"

"What of every one else? The pure in heart and humble? Surely they are more deserving than any other mortal?"

Hera chuckled again.

"How like my brother you sound"

"Brother?"

"Yes, my brother Hades" Persephone quickly ducked her head, aware of the blush that must be raising on her cheeks. "I am sure your mother must tell horrific stories of him, but they are all lies. Indeed my eldest brother has always been the fairest of us all. While many of us favour the rich, handsome and brave, he refuses to see mortals for anything more than their hearts. Others would speak highly of him too, if it were not for his self imposed solitude. Other than the Gods who dwell in the Underworld, only Hermes has ever ventured down there. Even he cannot speak of it for he swore to Hades on the River Styx he would not."

Persephone felt saddened.

"Does he truly love his solitude so much that he cannot welcome another?"

"I do not believe that is case, Persephone. I think we disappoint him. Everyone has an ulterior motive amongst the Gods. When we were young he took few lovers, often finding they wanted him only for wealth and power. He has not taken one since. It is no secret my brother is lonely, yet he is all too aware of the fear his image provokes. He still feels obligated to look after us, even from afar. One day I shall tell you of our imprisonment within our father, but for now I do believe your mother is approaching."

Persephone stood, brushing off her dress, as Hera removed the images that lay at her feet.

"And Persephone, if you have found a man you believe can truly love you, do not hesitate. Never let him go or you will regret it for the rest of our long existence."

"How will I know?"

Hera smiled, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"You will feel it in your heart"

With that her mothers quick steps grew louder, bringing the Goddess into sight. She seemed agitated, as she often was when collecting her daughter from Hera, who often filled her daughters head with unfavourable teachings.

"Kore! Come along now, we must get going! Do not bother Hera any longer"

"She is no bother sister," Defied Hera, who had yet to forgive her sisters betrayal. "I find Persephone's company quite enjoyable. Our conversations are rarely dull."

"Is that so? And what is it that you have been talking about so enthusiastically with my daughter?"

"Roses!" Cried Persephone, who was growing quite nervous at the tension building between her mother and her secret mentor. "I was just telling Lady Hera about the roses I have been practising"

Demeter seemed quite convinced, yet the tense atmosphere still remained.

"Truly? Perhaps you can show me how you have improved then?"

Persephone faltered.

True she had been practising, but she remembered all too well the scolding she received last time.

With a discreet nod of encouragement from Hera, she produced a large, single yellow rose in her hand.

Persephone smiled.

Her mother did not.

"Kore, tell me, do you think I can accept that flower from you?" Her mothers cold eyes startled her.

She slowly looked down at the beautiful rose, to find the stem was covered in large, sharp thorns.

"Kore if you insist on defying nature with these monstrosities I shall have to lock you within our home until you learn better under my guidance."

Persephone felt tears come to her eyes.

_No more imprisonment_

_Please don't lock me up again_

_I will fight you -Poison-Darkness-Blood-Pain -  
_

_Let me go!  
_

_I need to be free!_

"B-But mother I am trying…I cannot help it"

"Then perhaps I shall make sure you only repeat my own plants so you no longer taint the earth with these creations of yours! Honestly Kore, I love you with all my heart but I'm getting tired of these mistakes. They are evil and they will not take you any more"

She grasped her daughters wrist and began to drag her out.

In a sudden fit of rebellion, Persephone pulled away and ran out of the hall.

She did not see the pure looks of shock on Hera and her mothers faces.

* * *

She could hardly remember how she made it to her secret grove. Her tears had blinded her, her feet running where they felt most at peace.

Amongst the poison and the thorns.

Amongst the beautiful and deathly.

She collapsed onto her knees.

"Persephone?" She jumped in shock, one hand clasping the earth ready to attack the intruder.

Forest green met dark blue eyes.

Hades.

The sight of him, finally here before her, after waiting so long to see him again, after such heartbreaking words, brought more tears to her eyes.

And in a sudden passion, threw herself into is arms, grasping at his tunic and sobbed.

Hades stood in shock.

Was this real?

After so long was she finally not only before him, but buried in his arms?

Was she truly clinging to him? Was she really seeking comfort from his embrace?

His arms slowly surrounded her, evoking deeper heartfelt cries from the Goddess.

The feel of her against him made his eyes close in wonder.

How could such a slender, willowed beauty fit so perfectly against him?

And then, as though he had not comprehended before, he realised she was crying.

She was **crying**.

Someone made this perfect, beautiful, enticing Goddess cry.

Hades felt ablaze with anger.

Someone had hurt his precious Persephone, and while she was not truly his to claim, he would enforce the most brutal torture in Tartarus to the being who hurt her.

She slowly pulled away, much to his disappointment, wiping stray tears from her face.

"I-I apologise my lord, I shall leave now, I am so sorry-"

"Don't"

She looked up in surprise.

His eyes bore down on her with such a tender affection she nearly wept again.

"Lord Hades" she whispered.

Hades held back a shudder, shocked that such pleasure could be evoked from simply hearing her utter his name for the first time.

"There is no need to leave Persephone…What has happened to make you grieve so? Has someone hurt you Persephone?"

"No…It is just…" she sighed "I am such a failure. Mother was right, she **should **lock me up…I have even tainted your sacred ground with my monstrosities!"

"Persephone!" She stared at him in shock as he grasped her arms, his eyes afire with heartfelt determination. "The first time I met you did I not tell you how much delight I took from your creations? Every time I come here I rejoice when you have brought me a new gift - For that is what they are, gifts. Persephone, you could never be a failure at something you put your very soul into"

"B-But mother said-"

"Damn your mother! Curse anyone who dare talk down to what defines you. Would you tell the sun not to shine? Then do not hold back what is in your blood"

She stared at him in silence.

He looked down at his hands to find they were ruthlessly gripping her arms.

He released them instantly, a self loathing rushing through his core.

"I-I am sorry Persephone…I have frightened you."

"No!" His eyes widened in shock as she reached up, her perfect, soft hands caressing the sides of his face. "I do not fear you Hades. I will never fear you! I know you will not hurt me. I-I know others have hurt you in the past…But I promise I will never hurt you Hades! I-"

Their eyes connected.

Desire

Passion

Acceptance

Longing

No words were needed. They could hide their desire no longer.

Their eyes closed as he placed his forehead against her own, their heavy breaths the only sound.

Yet Persephone could not forget the cold words of her mother and turned from him, her heart protesting and hammering against her chest.

"I..I do not know who I am any more Hades…A Goddess of Life, of Spring…should not be as disappointing as I am…what am I Hades?"

She had laid her heart before him, vulnerable, so easily broken.

Her breaths deepened as she waited, glad she had her back to him.

She hardly heard him walk up behind her, until she felt his hands upon her shoulders.

His grasp tender and warm.

It made her long for more.

And Hades, who had always been known for his patience, could wait no longer.

He would show her his love now, or forever regret his decision.

"I know what you are Persephone... So beautiful…delicate and fragile in appearance. But there's something inside you, isn't there Persephone?" She shuddered, her eyes closing in pleasure as she felt his breath caress the back of her neck. "A frightening power you've been holding back, afraid of what might happen. That spirit, that passion…I can hear it coursing through your veins. There's a darkness deep inside of you Persephone. Your plants aren't monstrosities. They reflect their creator. Because you are every bit as poisonous as they are."

"Am I?" she said breathlessly, his hands making a torturously slow path down her arms, leaving a trail of fire.

He hummed in agreement, his lips brushing her collar bone.

"A sweet, tempting poison…You could drive a man mad with your scent. Delirious at the very sight of you. Craving a taste of that delicious poison for themselves."

"A-and you? Do you crave it too?" she stuttered, her eyes meeting his, his lips a breath away from her own. "Poison kills"

"You forget precious," he leant forwards, his lips barely brushing hers as he whispered "I am no man. I am a God"

She crashed her lips into his, her hands grasping the back of his neck and tangling in his midnight hair.

She felt him respond in a passionate return, his arms wrapping around her waist, pressing her flush against his firm chest.

This is what she was born to do.

She had lived her life to bare witness to this moment.

To feel him, to taste him

To love him.

And she did, as sure as there was night and day, she knew that her heart could belong to no other.

She felt it in her heart.

* * *

**I am blushing so much ^/^ **

**Its so cheesy...I can't even...  
**

**anyhoo. I think (After I post the 3 other chapters I'm simultaneously writing right now) I will post another sequel to this to...  
**

**Review! Fave! Get love and cookies! PM me to if you want! You'll find i'm quite the chattty emailer and will answer any questions/request you have...or if you just want to fangasm over greek mythology!  
**

**Ciao!  
**


	7. Dark Reflections

**Hey guys! Grannys left now so I can start updating again! Yay! **

**Pjhoo - Heres that Winter Solecist chapter I promised you! Sorry it took so long! ^_^''**

**Athena Katorea Knightstar - Heres lots of Melinoe and Daddy Hades for you!**

* * *

"Do I have to go?" Grumbled Melinoe, tugging at the uncomfortable dress her mother had to force her into.

"For the hundredth time, yes. The winter solecist is an important event and I will not have us miss it this year." Called her mother, who was still meticulously fixing her hair into an elaborate style. "Every equinox you and your father gang up on me but not this year. I'm putting my foot down"

Persephone grinned at her reflection in the mirror. It was rare she got her own way when Hades and Melinoe teamed up together.

"But mother the Winter Solecist is one of the busiest nights in the whole year for me!"

"Then leave after midnight but no sooner. All you have to do is smile, have a drink and stay out of trouble"

"I think you'll find Melinoe can't do any of those things without having a personality transplant" Quipped Macaria, who entered the room looking ready to leave.

"Ooh someone inform the Muses, we've got a new Goddess of Comedy" Mumbled Melinoe, stubbornly pulling her hair out of the intricate style her mother had tortured her scalp into creating. "What's with the fancy dress sister? Hoping a certain someone's going to turn up and sweep you off your feet?"

Macaria flushed, but kept her face as calm as possible.

"Of course not. I have no idea what you are talking about. As for my dress I thought it would make a nice change to let the Gods on Olympus know that not all of us down here are as uncouth and gloomy as you are. I mean honestly Melinoe do you own anything that isn't black? What happened to that _nice _green dress Demeter gave you?"

"You know I hate that dress! It makes me look like some colour blind, prudish naiad!" Both sisters burst into fits of giggles

" You looked so silly and awkward! All you needed was a wreath of flowers and I would have sworn you were one of Artemis' hand maidens!" Whilst the girls laughed, Persephone caught their attention by coughing into her hand.

"That dress used to belong to me when I was a young girl" There was an awkward silence, the girls desperately looking to one another until Melinoe turned back to their mother.

"And I'm sure you looked delightfully springy in it, but….um… you're tanned and I'm pale. Our complexions contrast therefore the dress would have never suited me. Besides, we let it rest in the wardrobe to remember happier summer days!"

Melinoe rolled her eyes at her big sisters pathetic cover.

Persephone finished her hair, nodding as she placed her crown back on, smiling at the image.

She stood and inspected her daughters.

Melinoe, her eldest beloved daughter, stood tall and slender, her pitch black hair cascading down her back delicately. Her midnight dress pooled onto the ground, leaving her dark blue eyes standing out as the only bright colour.

Her youngest, Macaria, stood elegantly in a mauve chiton, fine gold patterns catching in the jewelled lighting of her bedroom.

"So this is where my precious ladies have been hiding"

Hades smiled, leaning against the door. His eyes shined as he observed his family.

Macaria smiled at her father, narrowly avoiding being run down by her elder sister.

"Daddy!" Cried Melinoe as she flung herself into her fathers arms. "Must we go father, I look positively horrid!"

"Horrid? Who could say such a thing about my beautiful daughter? Every Goddess should bow before the beauty of my daughters, for their loveliness even rivals that of their mother" He winked at his daughters as Persephone flushed.

"Hades, really!"

He released his daughter to embrace his wife, kissing her softly on her forehead.

"Now I do believe I brought you girls some gifts"

"Oh father that's not necessary!" cried Macaria, who often felt her father spoiled her too much.

"I think you'll find its very necessary. If your mother is forcing me to attend this gathering I want every deity to know just how gifted and powerful my family can be." and with that, two boxes appeared into his hand.

"Hades…are those what I think they are? Do you think they are ready?"

"Certainly"

He gave each box to his daughters, watching as they slowly opened them.

Gasps could be heard from both girls as Persephone beamed with pride.

In each box lay an intricate crown.

"Daddy…_Whoa_"

"Father, are you sure?" Hades walked towards his youngest daughter, placing the shining silver crown atop her head, a tear drop Amethyst falling into the centre of her forehead.

"Of course. This will focus your powers and help protect you should you ever be in any danger"

Melinoe stared at hers, breath held tight within her chest.

Hers wasn't silver.

Hers was a stunning golden crown, rubies and black diamonds hanging delicately like rain onto her face.

Her father spoke in a strong, regal tone, an air of oath filling the room.

"This crown is made of the very same gold my own crown was crafted from. Melinoe, whenever your mother or I are unavailable, you know that Hectate has always taken position as our representative. My darling, should you accept, I would like to share that position with you, as my eldest child and my official heir to the Underworld."

Melinoe gasped, her face splitting with a wide grin.

"I accept"

"I do warn you though," His serious tone broke, a sly smile spreading instead "You'll have to spend more time with me to learn all your official duties"

Hades embraced his daughter happily, placing the crown on her head.

* * *

The party had, as anything organised by the Gods of Olympus, been entering its second day of celebration. Drunken gods lay laughing on cushions while other, infinitely more sober, gods discussed philosophy and art. Apollo entertained a large group of goddesses and naiads as he played the lyre, while many others danced in the centre of the hall.

Laughter and music could be heard all around and even the arrival of Hades' family made no disruption to the festivities.

"Kore!" Persephone sighed, Hades and his daughters shuddering at the sound of her shriek.

"Hello mother" Soon she was engulfed in the death trap that was known as her mothers embrace.

"Kore my darling I've missed you so much! Our time apart has been simply unbearable! -Oh hello Macaria dear nice to see you - But Persephone don't you think all those dark colours look draining on you? Look at Amphrites new dress isn't it delightful! I could help you make something like that! I swear you get thinner every time you leave me! Are you eating enough? You need to keep up your-"

"Would you kindly unhand my mother before she suffocates in your bosom…Grandmother" Smirked Melinoe, a threatening look in her eye as she spoke to the elder Goddess.

Demeter soured, begrudgingly releasing her gasping daughter.

"Hello Melinoe. Nice to see you out amongst the living" She bit.

"Well if I'm going to learn about insanity and obsession, I cannot think of a better teacher than you."

Hades coughed, barely disguising his laughter.

Demeter was not so impressed.

Macaria and Persephone sighed, wishing for once they could have a family outing that didn't result in bloodshed or dark magic.

"Kore darling why don't I show you Selenes new lover? A mortal can you believe it?! Macaria dear you come along as well it will teach you a thing or two!" She promptly dragged them away, ignoring the less than impressed Hades and Melinoe.

"Well I suppose that would be my que to make dull conversation with my siblings. You don't mind do you precious?"

Melinoe smiled at her father, knowing how much they both loathed these sort of occasions.

"I'll be fine daddy, I'm sure I can find some form of entertainment"

As though reading her mind he bent down to whisper in her ear

"Hermes is making his way to the mirror now, just don't scare him so much he screeches again, alright my little terror?"

They laughed, parting ways.

* * *

Scaring Hermes had gone as well as Melinoe had expected.

One upturned bowl of Ambrosia and a smashed mirror later, Hermes had cursed her and sworn she was the cruellest Goddess of them all.

Again.

She sighed, wandering the hall.

She was not ignorant to the glares of the other Gods.

She could feel the scorn radiating from them, before they quickly turned back to their drinks or lovers.

To them she was a plague.

A destroyer of sanity.

Even Artemis, who cared little for mortals, hated her for the fright she caused dogs on her nightly excursions.

And deep down she knew their hated for her lay with the fact they could not hate her father.

They** feared** him.

Yet she, who resembled her beloved father so deeply, was a constant reminder of his triumph in conquering her mother.

So many still believing theirs was an unhappy marriage.

They knew nothing of her parents or her family.

She watched as they chatted idly with her sister, who despite her pale skin and deep brown hair, still looked impeccably like their mother. She was a _good_ goddess. She brought happiness, in her own way.

Yet she could never resent her sister, who she loved and would protect at all costs.

She walked over to the very edge of Mount Olympus, the music fading with each step.

The cold air comforted her as she observed the land below, practically feeling the souls slowly rise as the hour grew later.

She heard heavy foot steps behind her, her fathers deep voice calling out before standing beside her.

"Melinoe, my child, what troubles you?"

Father and daughter looked out together, clouds parting slowing onto the sleeping towns of Greece.

"I just dislike being here father…This place…these people…I don't belong with them."

"And why is that"

She sighed, her shoulders dropping.

"Just look at me father, I am nothing like them…I'm glad I'm nothing like them. Macaria can laugh with them, sit with them…know them as her family. They see her as a beauty and me as a daemon…Yet I wonder who the true monsters are here. See how relaxed they are. How jovial they can be, ignorant of the pain they cause! Our family knows more of the suffering of humanity than any being on this earth! Every evening I walk amongst the departed, neither dead or alive. Still clinging to some mortal pain that binds their souls to walk the earth. And yet here they lie, the gods, the great immortals, as they turn a blind eye to the suffering of their people…How have you coped with them all these years father?"

Hades placed a gentle arm around his daughter, her head soon buried into his chest.

He sighed, pained to see his precious daughter so torn by the fickle actions of her own family.

"The world is made of many variants. The north is capped with snow and ice. The south is scorched and barren. One shore may be beaten by the raging ocean when another may be laden with cliffs and forests. That is the way of Gaia and so the way of its creatures. Some are vain. Others kind. Some crave blood, some knowledge, while others devote their lives to prayer. And they reflect their Gods. No two Gods, just as mortals, are alike. Your mother and I have many differences, yet together we find perfect harmony."

He sighed

"I know its hard to understand…but they will never change. You will find most of them act this way to hide a deeper pain we could never see. Look how Hera gloats and laughs…yet I know how much it hurts her to be in love with someone who will never love her back. She will be bound to a loveless marriage for eternity. Even Demeter. She devoted her life to your mother, too blind to see the damage she was causing. And in the end she chased away her greatest treasure. She sees our family and while she may hate me, she hates herself more. It doesn't forgive their behaviour…but its easier to see why they are this way"

Melinoe embraced her father tighter.

"Thank you daddy…I guess you are right"

"Guess? What happened to my little girl who would say 'Daddy is always right! Daddy is the best king ever and knows best about everything'?"

They laughed, Melinoe smiling at the familiar scent of her fathers tunic.

"She's still here. You are right daddy…I'll understand one day. I guess I'm still pretty young?"

"True…but you and your sister are always going to be my little girls"

He released is daughter, kissing the top of her head.

"Now then, I think your mother has tortured you enough. Get going now, I'll let your mother know I've let you leave early."

"Thank you daddy!" She cried, a beaming smile spreading across her face. She reached up, giving him a large kiss on his chin before fading into the shadows. "I love you daddy!"

He smiled, turning back to the peaceful Grecian towns, sure he could hear the sounds of screaming begin.

"I love you too precious"

"Father?"

Macaria stood behind him, her gracious smile warming him.

"Hello sweetheart" She ran forwards, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the crowds.

"Father will you come sit with me? I would like to hear the story of how you and mother met!" He laughed, enjoying his youngest daughters out of character enthusiasm.

"Again?"

* * *

**Writing fluffy Daddy Hades and daughter chapters makes me sad, probs because he's super supportive, completely besotted with his daughters and loves everything about them...In other words I'm writing the dad I wish I had ;_; **

**Ah well... Not all of us can have the Lord of The Underworld as our fathers ey?**

**Send me your requests! I'll get the chapters written up as soon as you ask me to write them? More daddy fluff? More Hades/Persephone before they got married? Adonis (Which is actually getting written and I've completely turned on its head) ? Crazy protective mother Demeter and her baby Kore days? **

**Let me know! I love you all lots and lots with lots of Cookies and virtual hugs ^_^**

**Ciao!**


	8. Timid Touch

**Heya! Sorry for the late update, but heres another Persephone/Hades Chapter (Direct sequel to chapter 6) and there is a Macaria/Thanatos chapter nearly finished! **

* * *

His lips caressed hers again and again.

How had he ever comprehended his existence without the soft lips of this goddess brushing so tenderly against his own?

Persephone giggled as his nose brushed against hers.

She reclined, laying on the soft grass in their secret haven.

"Lie with me, Hades" She commanded softly, her eyes shining with such joy he could not help but obey her every command.

He lay beside her, his chest tightening awkwardly as he observed her face, flushed with happiness and her hair pooled around her in a golden halo.

His eyes then drifted to her lips, pink and swollen from the passion of their heated kisses.

His face flushed.

Here he was, the eldest of the Olympians, Lord of the Underworld, feared by all, laying in a private grove with a beautiful young Goddess. Both with the expression of ancient lovers.

His embarrassment faded as his eyes met hers, their bodies resting in the garden.

Had they honestly only just kissed that very afternoon?

Why then, did it feel as though their love was as ancient as the dawn of time?

In his mind he could feel her caress as he was imprisoned within his father, her touch giving him strength to support his brothers and sisters. She was there, smiling with him as he created a new Underworld, one where each soul received the fate they deserved. Even within his own palace felt as though he created it with her in mind. Why else would he have left just enough space for a throne to sit beside his own?

And while that was impossible, it felt real. As though his heart knew what it was waiting for.

His fingers brushed her cheeks, her eyelashes fluttering against them.

They gazed at one another and felt completely at peace.

"I love you" Whispered Persephone, no fear in her voice as she confessed her love for him.

The elation that shone in his eyes made her feel as though time had stopped for them.

"I adore you Persephone."

She grinned, capturing his hand and brushing the tips of his fingers against her lips with a soft kiss.

"I have spent my whole life feeling lost and alone. No matter what I did I felt so empty. I felt ashamed of myself…of the darkness I feel inside of me when I am scared or angry. But then I met you…And I'm not ashamed. I am not alone or lost. I know now…I was created to be with you Hades. When I am with you I don't have to pretend…This darkness is not evil or sinful. It is different…but warm. It makes me feel alive. It makes me feel free…just like when I am with you. I could never be afraid of it…It is a part of my very being…just like my love for you."

"You are everything Persephone. I love that darkness, as I love you, all of you."

They kissed again, ignoring the world around them.

"When will you have to go back?"

"I have all the time I should want, there are others who take my role when I am else where. I am fortunate to have such loyal followers."

"They must respect you a great deal" She said fondly.

"I would like to think so," pondered Hades, who had never put much thought into such things "I simply treat them the way they deserve. If they work hard they are rewarded. If the disobey me without proper reasoning they will be punished. And in return I give them a home and a purpose. They have all they could desire and I have a kingdom that is run fairly."

Persephone could not believe her love for this God. How could everyone be so wrong about him? He was nothing like her mother had told her, indeed he was so much more than her wildest fantasies could have ever pictured.

For so long she had dreamt of laying beside him, even if it was just as his friend.

Yet here she was, laying beside him, as his _lover_, talking about their lives and their love. Kissing him and being with him in such a way her heart felt it would overflow with love. She wanted to see all he saw, to share with him her dreams and to have him confide in her his treasured thoughts.

"I can't wait to see the underworld Hades! I've heard its full of so many different lands and rivers…and other Gods I have never met! Promise me you'll take me there!"

Hades felt his heart freeze over.

"Persephone…I cannot promise that to you…Indeed I can only hope you never see the Underworld at all."

"But Hades I-"

"No Persephone!" he crumbled at the sight of her heartbroken eyes. "You will take one look and…your love will turn to hate"

Hades wished he wouldn't have to say it. True the Underworld was a dark place, but it was also filled with so much beauty. He wanted to selfishly bask in her joy at seeing the Elysian fields. He wanted to laugh at Cerberus' excitement at meeting her. He wanted to parade her on his arm, to show her off to all the loyal Gods who served him. But then she would also see the pain and suffering of those in Tartarus and she too would believe he was cruel and evil. She would look at him with contempt and never see him again.

And Hades would never recover from such heartbreak.

"I could never hate you Hades! Just as you love all of me, I too love all of you! How could I not love something you have devoted your whole life to? Do not deny me this Hades…please. I want to walk there with you, my hand in yours…unless you…" Panic flooded her eyes.

She swiftly moved away from him, sitting herself away from him.

Hades would have been surprised at the pain throbbing in his chest as she moved away from him, if he were not too afraid to lose her so soon.

"Are you…Hades are you ashamed of me?" she mumbled, tears pooling from her worried eyes. "Is that why I cannot go with you? I know I am young…and my powers are weak in comparison with yours but…"

She was met with silence.

More tears followed.

The rejection pulled at her heart, until she was crushed against his chest, firm arms trapping her in their embrace.

"Why would you ever think I could be ashamed of you? Persephone if it were your wish I would shout my love for you from the top of Mount Olympus and have Apollo write songs about your eyes. My love, I deny you only out of my fear of shaming you with sights you may regret to see! Oh my sweet Persephone never believe my love for you is not as strong as the most poisoned dart of Eros, for even he would weep at the depth of my eternal devotion to you."

She sniffed into his robes

"Truly?"

"Truly"

Her arms flung about him, gripping him in a hold tighter than his own about her.

"I can be mature…no-ones really treated me like an adult before. But when I'm alone I can be really mature…and sensible and-"

"I only want you to be yourself." affirmed Hades, kissing the top of her head.

"How foolish of us. Crying over ifs and insecurities..."

"I do believe you are the only one weeping Persephone"  
"That is because your tear ducts don't work correctly. I am sure if they did _you_ would be weeping more than I"

They laughed.

He could not stop grinning.

What had he done to deserve her?

She was like a timid bird, just released from it's cage. So wary and insecure, yet strong and yearning for freedom.

Persephone had wings made to soar the earth and Hades wanted to give her the means to fly.

He felt a grip about his ankles and spied from the corner of his eye a large shoot of ivy wrapping around his leg.

His chuckle alerted Persephone, who giggled in embarrassment.

"Sorry. I tend to do that when I am happy, but mother stopped me when it gave her a rash…turns out its poisonous." She began to remove the poison ivy, but was stopped when a small flower was thrust before her. Despite the closeness of their bodies, Hades averted his eyes.

"I..uh…don't have possession of many plants, but I should like you to have this…if that pleases you"

"A narcissus" Persephone breathed in wonder. Her hands covered Hades own and to his great surprise, she kissed him on the cheek. "It is so beautiful Hades…So why don't we share it"

And in their secret garden, grew one hundred narcissus aside the shore of the Styx and a pomegranate tree, wrapped in poison ivy.

* * *

**Lots of insecure fluff...**

**Hmmn. Not sure how I feel about this one...I do believe they both would have had a lot of insecurities to get past at the beginning of their relationship. But, like all good partnerships, always ended up talking about them.  
**

**I hope I'll update sooner next time, but most of you know i'm awful at timekeeping! Just send me a message if I'm taking too long or you have requests!  
**

**Ciao bella!  
**

**xxx  
**


	9. Pain of the Soul

Hey guys! Why is it every time I update its been ages since my previous posts? Sigh...Typical business over the Holidays! Hoping you all had a wonderful time and got everything you could possibly want ^_^

I've started processing my own original book, which is taking an age to proof read :P

Hoping you guys like this chapter of when the girls were young!

* * *

"OOH! Do the cloak trick again!"

"Pretty please!"

"Oh please Auntie Hecate! I've been working really hard at my tricks too! And I haven't been bad for weeks!"

"She hasn't Auntie Hecate! I swear it! And that's really good for Melinoe!"

The Goddess, who had been lounging in her chambers, smirked at the little deities. With the appearances of a ten year old and a young teen, one wouldn't believe they were respectively 15 and 48.

They stared in adoration at the dark Goddess as she stood before them. Her dress bellowed out, brushing against their toes like morning mist. Her dark hair drifted about her as though suspended in water, fluid as dark blue ink within her shadowy domain. The lower half her face was hidden behind a sheer black veil, in stark contrast to her shining silver eyes.

Few could look into the eyes of Hecate, for they found their minds were not created to know the mystic reasoning in the universe; For Hecate saw all the dark wonders of Gaia. She knew the songs of the wind and could read the riddles in the stars. Even Macaria, a daughter of the Underworld, could not bear the eyes of witchcraft for too long.

Yet Melinoe had always stared deep into the eyes of the Goddess, and found herself enraptured. Within them she could see the dawn of time and hear whispers in the long forgotten tongue of the mountains.

"How about you show me what you have been working on little one?" soothed Hecate, placing a gentle hand on Melinoe's head. Her touch was not warm and gentle like that of her mothers, nor strong and reassuring like her fathers.

Her touch was mercurial, its presence lingering upon her skin.

With a grin, Melinoe made her way to the center of the spell room, taking an emerald from her pocket.

She began to chant in the language of the dead, with whom she drew her powers, and the room erupted with pleas and cries, shadows bleeding from the walls

Hecate nodded in approval as the younger sister clutched at her leg.

Melinoe had a talent unlike any other Hecate had met. Her core resonating with dark magic.

The same could not be said for the youngest child of Hades, who so far had shown no skill in magic what so ever.

Indeed every time Macaria attempted use of her powers nothing had occurred.

She had no gift for soul summoning or judgement.

Neither did she have talent for creation or care with natural life.

Indeed if it were not for her parentage and immortality, Macaria would hardly pass for a Goddess. Not to mention a daughter of the Lord Hades.

As Melinoe continued, she eventually summoned a small sparrow, preparing to perform a reincarnation. Just as she spoke the summoning words, the bird let out a cry of anguish and collapsed on Hecates serving table.

In her disappointment, Melinoe ceased her chanting and the room was silent once more. Tears of frustration began to build.

"Do not cry young one, a spell of that skill is very complex and you carried it well. I could not complete a summoning of that skill until my 100th winter. You may visit tomorrow to perfect it." Hecate smiled warmly at the girl, pride swelling as her young pupil beamed at her.

"Oh you poor little thing!" Cried a forgotten voice.

Macaria cradled the dying bird in her hands, her chin shuddering in grief.

"Its just a bird Macaria! I can kill it if you want it to stop suffering?" Offered Melinoe, who had little little empathy for the living.

"No!" and with that, she raised the bird to her face, resting her forehead to the bosom of the sparrow. As the tears poured down her cheeks, a small, shuddering sigh escaped her lips.

Hecate watched in morbid curiosity as the bird grew limp and died in the little goddess' hands.

Hecate's eyes shot open with alarm, instinctively stepping back.

"Girls I think it wise you return home now, ask a shade to escort you immediately."

"Why? Did I do something wrong" whispered Macaria, placing a silk handkerchief on the table to lay the sparrow down upon.

"Of course not, I do not wish to over work such pretty girls. Now run along"

And so Melinoe ran ahead, her sister trailing behind her in worry.

Once the girls were far from her home, Hecate shook with fear.

A dark power had filled her home...yet it did not feel harmful or destructive.

Dark, mysterious...but not evil.

It was unlike anything she had ever experienced before.

Hecate sat and pondered this until a loud, heavy knock came from her door.

She jumped in shock, grasping at her chest.

Taking a moment to laugh at her own foolishness, she made her way to the door, ready to welcome her guest.

The sight of him dispelled any previous thoughts in her mind. For in the company of old companions, Gods often forget insignificant troubles.

Thanatos stood rigid in her entrance way, his face like stone as it had been for his entire being. He appeared as a marble statue in her dark home, standing out almost entirely. His awkwardness could not be explained, for he often spent his little free time with Hecate, who did not mind his morbid life style.

"I hope you do not mind the intrusion Hecate?"

"Hardly old friend, please enter"

As he approached the room he stopped short

"Did something just die in here?"

"Yes, no more than ten minutes ago. Why do you ask?"

He stared intently around the room, as though searching for something.

"I..I did not sense its soul pass on. My entire existence I have never missed the passing of a spirit to the after life. Until now."

"Have you been sleeping enough Thanatos?" came Hecate's cynical response.

"One nights sleep a year, as usual" he bit back.

"And does death holt for that night?"

"Of course not. Our gracious Lord Hades has contracted that on my days of rest, the God Hermes shall take my duties."

"And does he mind this contract?"

"He has made no quarrel over it…"

"Then can I recommend you take another night off? Honestly I'd rather you asked your brother for some assistance and slept for a week. However I know you too well to think you could stay away from work that long." She made her way toward her chaise, pouring herself a cup of jasmine tea from the set on her table. "Tea? Our queen Persephone grew the jasmine herself for my use. Perhaps Verillian or Camimile for you, to help you rest, old friend."

She poured the steaming tea, happy to have her mind occupied with thoughts other than the little goddess. Thanatos sat on a marble stool, the only place of rest that would give him no comfort.

"Other than evidently overworking yourself how have you been Thanatos? You are looking a little pale" She sniggered, tugging a strand of his shocking white hair.

"How witty of you Hecate" he groaned "you have only been saying that for a couple thousand years now"

"Oh do lighten up Thanatos. I was in such high spirits before you arrived"

"Is that so?" he muttered, clearly uninterested in the turn of conversation.

"Indeed. I spent a charming morning with my favourite students"

"Ah yes, you have been teaching the children of Hades. Appropriate, after teaching their mother, our Queen"

"You should see the power the eldest can control. Her dark magic is unlike anyone i've ever seen. She has remarkable talent for a Goddess still in her youth. The youngest worries me, however..."

"How so?" This had clearly peaked his interest. For Thanatos was as loyal to the House of Hades as any God in the Underworld. He would give his own lifes blood for the safety of his King, let alone the protection of his family.

"It is hard to tell in such young years, but I have sensed a...purpose for her. I-"

But Hecate stopped short at the look of agony on her companions face.

"Thanatos! What has happened?" He brushed aside her panic, straightening in the seat and seemingly better.

"Worry not Hectate, this ailment has plagued me for years now. There is little you can do for me" Her silver eyes flashed.

"Do not speak so lowly of my power when I only wish to help you. You should have come to me the instant this began. Now tell me what is wrong."

"My apologies old friend. I did not mean to insult. This curse has resided in my skin a decade now. A sharp tugging of my heart, as though it wants to burst from my body from higher purpose. It wishes to flee its confinements and seek refuge elsewhere. It is pure agony yet I feel...light. As though my feet cannot touch the ground though I may try. I wonder if this is what it feels to die."

She could stare at his pained expression no longer.

She placed a cold hand upon his forehead, the other above his heart.

Her eyes closed, all light in the room vanishing in an instant.

They opened again.

Blinding silver light filled the room as she spoke to the stars, who guided her in their eternal wisdom.

They faded finally, dark veins running through her skin.

"That should relieve you from now on. There is a power symmetry occuring...your lifes blood it attracted to its twin power."

His face hardened with cold defiance.

"That is impossible Hecate - No one controls death other than I"

The topic was never brought up again.

Yet Hecate never stopped wondering. Never stopped seeing the flinch in his eyes as he felt that familiar pain in his heart. Never stopped to wonder why his sight kept drifting to the departed sparrow.

But Thanatos, in his indignant pride, never sought explanation for the eternal tug in his soul.

Until the Goddess of Blessed Death finally revealed herself.

* * *

Next one will be a Hades/Persephone chapter ^_^

Review and let me know what you think!

Ciao! xxxx


	10. Of Pain and Love

"So I said to her, "I know you're the Goddess of Love and Beauty, but if you wink at my father one more time, so help me, I will knock you from here to Crete. And then I'll kick you back, to make sure the lessons been clear" And boy! You should have seen her face! So I did that look father does and I -"

A shiver running through Macaria halted Melinoes story.

She sat up on her bed, where the sisters had been lounging.

"Let me guess," She sighed, " dead people to go pick up?"

Macaria smiled bashfully, tying her hair back into a quick plait.

"I'm afraid so. Sparta again...so who knows how many trips I'll be making"

Melinoe shook her head disapprovingly, crossing her legs as she began picking at her toenails.

"Blood thirsty idiots, every last one of them. I swear if I have to hear about those poor children being murdered again...and its not just Sparta, its going on in Athens now too." The fury on her elder sisters face tugged at Macarias chest. It was not often her dear big sister would show her deep sadness at the actions of mortals.

_No wonder she favors the company of the dead_ - Macaria reflected.

Deciding her fingernails were not up to the job, Melinoe swiftly removed a knife from her gown and continued her task.

"Well you better get going before Thanatos gives you another lecture 'Macaria-" She quoted, with a bland expression, "- Death waits for no one. You must take your responsibilities seriously or I will end up doing all the work for you.' He seriously needs to loosen up, or he'll never realise you're hopelessly in love with him"

Melinoe smirked, delighted with her little sisters squeak of embarrassment.

She threw the knife into the air, catching it flawlessly with the blade pointed towards Macarias face.

"Get going"

* * *

Macaria arrived a short distance from the battle zone, her eyes finding Thanatos immediately.

"What brings you here friend?" She called, happy she could finally call him that with confidence.

She waited for his stoic response, but found it never came.

She received no sign of acknowledgement at all from the God of Death.

"Thanatos what is the matter? What plagues you so deeply you cannot look a friend in the eye or spare a word?"

As she walked closer to him she could see the tension in his body, his muscles tight in restraint and his fists clenched.

But what worried her most were the wings. Only ever used in battle were now being held back in desperation.

He stood on the edge of a cliff, overlooking a battle from what Macaria could hear.

But as she approached she could not recognise the sounds of agony being torn from the mortals lips. A pain unlike any she had ever heard.

When she saw them she believed she was seeing the Eyries of Tartarus, who she had devouring the flesh of punished mortal souls.

But she looked again. These were not the creatures of Tartarus she knew too well.

These creatures were gnarled and sharp, blood covering every inch of their distorted bodies and pieces of human flesh clung to their talons.

Thanatos stay stood, his eyes downcast.

"They are the Keres, spirits of Cruel Death...Battle, murder, disease...They are...My sisters"

Mistaking her gasp of disbelief for one of horror, he kept his gaze to the ground.

The scene below was not a battle ground, but a town.

Now a pit of fire and rampage. Warriors and civilians alike were falling before her.

Mustering her courage she drew herself up, calling in a loud voice.

"Keres, hear me now! I am Macaria, daughter of the great Lord Hades! I command you as Goddess of Blessed Death to stop this mindless slaughter!"

But the Keres did not halt. They did not falter one second as they devoured the Spartan men and women.

"Why...why won't they stop?" said Macaria, her voice trembling in disbelief.

"They can no longer hear you, their constant lust for blood clouds all judgement. They will only stop when there is nothing left for them to feed on here. Then they will find their next kill."

She cried out again and again, her desperation rising as they began feasting on children.

One man came running into the square, shouting at the rioters to stop. It took one lunge of the rioters sword to gain the attention of the Keres.

Their talons tore at the wound, eyes shining with hunger.

"no...No! This is horrible! Make them stop! Please! Please Thanatos make them stop!"

The Keres continued ripping the man apart, despatching his body across the ground, his soul screaming in agony.

The torture continued until one took her claw-like nails across his face, ripping it from the bone, leaving nothing but a contorted mass of flesh behind.

Macaria cried out in horror and hid herself by the arm of Thanatos. She clung to him with all her strength, letting out a fearful sob as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

They stayed like that for hours, until the Keres finally took their fill and went in search of their next prey.

Thanatos looked down on the young Goddess. She was shaking still, yet her touch was less terrified than before.

He sighed, his eyes filled with pity.

"I...I know this may sound odd, coming from myself...but Macaria, I promise you need never fear any creature whilst I am here. They may be my sisters by blood but...I will do everything in my power to keep you safe."

Macaria raised her head slowly, astonished to hear such tender words from the God who had captured her heart.

"truly?"

"Of course...A..as a daughter of my Lord Hades it is my duty to protect you"

As kind and honorable as his words were, Macaria could not stop the pain of disappointment, her heart plummeting to her stomach. She stepped back, wiping the tears from her face.

"Oh...My deepest gratitude, my Lord. My Father would be most pleased to hear such loyal declarations" and though her eyes showed her gratefulness, she spoke with a voice void of all joy.

_Is this how I shall spend my life, no more important than the title of my family? Will he never see me as anything more than a child he must protect?_

Without saying goodbye, she departed to the souls she deemed worthy of paradise, all the while battling the sorrow in her own soul.

* * *

When Macaria finally returned to the Underworld, she did not feel ready to face her parents and sister. No doubt her father would have heard of the attack and would be worried sick about her.

No, she was not ready to discuss those events with them. She could not hear her sisters harmless gibes at her affection for Thanatos after their discussion that day.

And so she walked across the Underworld. She knew the paths well and took pleasure in the sounds and smells of her home land.

The smell of opium and waters of Lethe alerted her that she had walked towards the Gate of Dawn, right to the Halls of Night - Home of Thanatos and his brother Hypnos.

The poppies brushed against her bare knees, their scent soothing her as she approached the entryway.

Soft music could be heard from inside, reassuring Macaria that Hypnos was awake.

A common misconception about Hypnos was that he slept a lot. True he was well rested, but he was always alert when sought after.

She made her way into his home, brushing aside the fine dark curtains which acted as doors.

"Macaria! My little poppy!" and stood in the entrance hall was non other than God of Sleep.

For the twin of Thanatos he seemed a complete opposite. His eyes, as opposed to the harsh silver of his brother, were the colour of a full moon.

His stark white hair had been cut short and bounced with a natural curl. While his face was the spitting image of Thanatos, his bore no sign of stress or worry, a broad smile widening as he embraced the young Goddess.

"My dear lady! Come in please!" His beaming face welcomed her warmly to his home. Hypnos walked with a confident breeze, each muscle in his body as relaxed fluid as his voice.

"Can I tempt you with a cup of Ambrosia? Warm milk? Oh I did just brew a pot of verillian, camomile and honey tea?" He happily chatted as he meandered through his home.

"I am quite parched my lord, verillian tea would be delightful."

He smiled, nodding to an unseen servant down an opposite corridor.

A stranger might have thought Hypnos had led her into his private quarters. Macaria, however, had visited Hypnos for many years with her mother and knew every room here was adorned with throws, pillows, chaises and rugs, ready to accommodate a weary guest. Indeed Macaria could never remember how she left his home as a child as she fell asleep within an hour of their arrival.

Macaria made herself comfortable on a fine chaise, while Hypnos took purchase on the floor, creating his own nest of silk sheets and fine down pillows.

"If you're here to see Thanatos I'm afraid he's out...I imagine he will not be back for a few more months"

"Thats alright, I just saw him"

"Did you? Ah yes, I suppose you see him more than I do these days" He chuckled, "At least someone's keeping an eye on him"

Macaria took the drink that had appeared on the table beside her, a confused expression on her face.

"Even though we're twins, Thanatos has always needed someone to keep an eye on him. Not because he's reckless, but because he's focused to such an extreme he forgets about himself. Although I am sure you've noticed that since you fell in love with him."

Were it not for her immense respect for the elder god she might have spat her tea across his floor.

"No need to be so shocked Macaria. I have watched your dreams since the day of your birth, do you think I would not notice when your very heart cried to see my brother even in your dreams? There is no need to be so embarrassed my dear. I would have been more surprised if I found you had no feelings for him at all. Oh he's difficult for sure, but his intentions are well-meaning. His heart is in the right place, he simply has not felt it beating yet."

"Hypnos, I saw your sisters...the keres today"

A serious look washed over his face. He took a deep breath, relaxing once again.

"I have many brothers and sisters...many with less pure hearts than my brother and I. Though that is no excuse for their behavior...it is in their nature and can never be revoked." Seeing the troubled look on the girls face, he sighed again. "It must have been hard for you to see such things. Though you were raised aside Tartarus, all cruelty you saw was deemed fairly by your father, who saw fit to punish each treacherous soul in accordance with their crimes. My sisters are not so diplomatic... I hope you do not think less of my brother and I for the scene you witnessed today."

"Never! You were always so kind to me as a child, even when others believed I had no path to take. And Thanatos-!" She stopped.

How could she continue when such words had been spoken today. How could she profess love when he only saw her as a child.

"You are not the first to fall in love with someone who could not show such affection back."

Macaria stared at Hypnos in shock.

"I was in love once" He smiled solemnly at Macaria, "I loved him so dearly...held him in such high regard. I gave him a gift so that he and his lover could stare into each others eyes forever...knowing he would never look at me in such a way. He was cursed to an eternal sleep...and I gave him all he asked of me...The other Gods of Olympus do not know of his existence yet...but when they do, my side of the story will never be told...Love is not an easy thing Macaria, no matter what the poets say. I was not the first to fall into its blessed agony, nor will I be the last. For I believe, more than most, that dreams of love are the dearest we can be blessed with."

And with that, the two Gods sat in companionable silence, until their eyes softly closed and they slept with dreams of love.

* * *

You know this started out as a serious, deep rooted chapter about the cruelty of some figures in Greek Mythology...then it just turned into Macaria having tea with her sassy gay best friend...Hmmn


	11. An Unexpected Friendship

It was rare to find Melinoe - Goddess of Ghosts, bringer of nightmares and madness - In the mortal world for tasks other than work. Even rarer was it to find her out in the blazing summer sunlight of her own free will. True there were rare occasions when she would leave the comfort of the Underworld to visit her absent mother, but today she sat with a new companion, observing a unknowing party.

Her companion this fine day was a young man. Unlike the sparse male company she found in her own realm, this man was tanned, his skin shining in the bright summer rays. His mussed brown hair fell in front of his eyes, which he ran his hand through tirelessly. And while neither looked thrilled to be in the others company, the atmosphere was relaxed and friendly.

"So, spill it feather boy - Did you get a good shot at Mr Doom and Gloom over there?" She pointed expectantly at half of their ignorant subjects of observation. An unsuspecting Thanatos sat rigidly next to a laughing Macaria, the pair sharing grapes by a field of sheep.

Anteros rolled his eyes, hair spilling onto his face much to his aggravation.

"I'm not telling you Melinoe, so stop asking"

"Oh come on! I'll give you anything! Your hearts greatest desire fulfilled for one tinsy tiny little secret"

"I am not my brother Melinoe, I don't give into bribes." The young man stretched one leg hanging off the branch of the tree they had hidden in. "Besides, who says Thanatos needs any help from me? Perhaps its Macaria who needs a little encouragement?"

Anteros seemed rather pleased with his theory, until Melinoe punched him hard in the bicep.

"Ow!"

"Serves you right, idiot" Anteros grumbled under his breath, tenderly rubbing his injured arm, " Tartarus knows Macaria spends much time falling in love with him... I'm to worry she'll turn into you, or worse your precious big brother"

They laughed, him forgetting the pain in his arm and she ignoring the unsettling heat of the sun.

"That does sound worrying" he chuckled, pushing his hair back, not realising that there was no need to do so.

"How is the newly wed anyway? Words going around that there's a little winged brat on the way" Anteros laughed at the disgusted look on her face

"He's hideously blissful - Which of course has mother and the other Erotes hyped up. The population of earth is going to triple if they keep working at this rate. He's just keeps flying arrows around without a second thought, sighing and reciting love poems wherever he goes." He stopped, nodding in agreement as Melinoe retched. "I do like my sister-In-Law though. She grounds him, ironically. We should be expecting my niece or nephew by next year."

"Next year?! Isn't that a little...sudden?" Of course this seemed like an impossibly short amount of time for a God.

"Recent immortality regardless, Psyche is still mortal born, which means that she'll only be pregnant for nine months. Of course that's going to seem like an age to her, even though it's a blink of the eye for us."

"I can't even imagine having children. Mind you" She drawled, stretching and resting her back against the main trunk of the tree. "I'm still pretty young. After all I'm only 102"

"Ah yes, practically a little girl" Anteros commented with a cheeky grin, ruffling her waist long obsidian hair. His smile faded into hidden surprise, shocked at how soft it felt between his fingers. Part of him had always assumed that the Underworld born Goddess would feel coarse and rough, and through his wondering neither had noticed he had not let go of the smooth hair.

"Don't sound so patronizing! You're only 50 years older than I am." She then nodded towards Thanatos and Macaria, whom Anteros had all but forgotten were the reason he was even sat there with her. "Not that either of us can really compete with Thanatos over there. No one knows how old he is. I think it's just proof since no one can even remember a time when he wasn't around, miserable bastard"

"What is your problem with him. I thought you lot in the Underworld were all chummy with each other. You know, above all the petty fighting of Mount Olympus and all that"

She crossed her arms, and indignant look on her face.

"He's just so depressing"

Anteros barked out a sharp laugh

"You're calling _him_ depressing?! This said by the girl whose soul purpose in life is to torture mortals on a nightly basis?"

She waved off the comment with a brush of her hand.

"Someones got to do it - besides, I bet you've caused more torture and heartbreak in one week than I've done in a whole year."

"I beg your pardon!"

"Oh don't play innocent with me Anteros, you're one of the Erotes, not to mention your whole existence is spent deciding who deserves to have their love returned. Think of all the poor little mortal hearts you've been responsible of breaking. But at least you don't hear either of us complaining! We know our existence is a necessary part of Mortal life. But he-!" She cried, flinging her arms in his direction "Just sits around, sighing and talking about the cruelty of his burden to humanity, I mean, I quite literally _live_ with dead people and you never hear them witter on like he does! I mean, if he hated what he did then fair enough, but he just goes about bringing us dead people like it's the dullest task in the world!"

True enough Thanatos' stoic appearance had not changed since he arrived with his bright-eyed accomplice.

"Alright, I see your point. But if he gets on your nerves so much...why would you want him to be in love with your sister?"

Melinoe seemed reluctant to answer, turning her face away from his curious eyes, mumbling something under her breath.

"What was that?"

She sighed, her eyes landing on her little sister, who seemed to be enjoying a rare moment of peace with the God of Death.

"He makes her happy. Shes my little sister and at the end of the day, her happiness is important to me, no matter who she's fallen in love with." Anteros smiled softly, his eyes also falling on the couple.

He had never suspected her to be so...caring.

"You know Melinoe, you're not as scary as everyone makes you out. In fact, I think you're kind of sweet" He smiled, feeling the summer heat make him blush lightly.

"Don't you dare!" she cried out, horrified, "I'm terrifying! And I am certainly not sweet!"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not!"

She darted towards him, ready to punch his arm again, only for him to fly away from her.

"Take it back!" She cried stubbornly, cascading through the air towards him in a hypnotic mist.

"Shant!" he laughed gleefully, flying further away, knowing she would pursue him until he was thoroughly battered and bruised, leaving the deities of death to each others company.

* * *

**Hi everyone!  
**

**Sorry it has been so long since I updated! *Begs forgiveness* I hope everyone's been well and you're not too angry with me!**

**I've had big news recently - My best friend of 8 years is getting married (YAY!) and she's kindly made me her Maid of Honor! I'm super excited and I can't wait to get on with helping her plan the wedding ^_^ **

**While I don't know if I ship these two, I think it would be nice for Melinoe to have a friend as well. Let me know what you guys thought! **

**Ciao! xxx**


	12. A Delirious Promise

**Hi Everyone! I'm so sorry for the wait, but tragedy has struck - I have NO INTERNET! It has been a living hell for me the past two weeks and around work (Yay I was promoted!) and wedding planning (Dress shopping!) I have finally gotten to a cafe with free WiFi! So here is the next chapter! Hades/Persephone fluff as an apology! **

* * *

"You know, when I was a little girl I thought the moon was just a giant rock in the sky"

"Is that so precious?" Hades, a hint of laughter running in his voice.

"You're laughing at me!" She cried in humored outrage.

"Now why would I do something like that" His face remained calm and neutral but Persephone, who had spent many an hour gazing deep into the eyes of her beloved God, could see the mirth that glittered deep within them.

"Your eyes are! I shant tell you anything ever again!"

She started to move away only to have him grab her around the waist, pulling her back into his chest.

"You wound me precious! How will I survive without your sweet words? The highlight of my being is to be your soul confidant"

Persephone burst into a fit of laughter, slapping his hands away from her waist.

"How will you gain my words and favor if I am laughing to hard to speak?"

"My apologies dear one, please go on" He released her, glad she only made herself more comfortable against his chest.

Persephone wanted to pretend she was angry with him, but his teasing smile only made her heart alight, endearing her.

"Mother would not tell me anything of the ancient Gods, so I had to come up with my own stories...It seemed to make sense at the time"

"That only proves how truly wise you are love. Not many children would seek out answers hidden by their parents."

Persephone sighed deeply at this.

"She hid so much from me...I have spent my life hidden behind a veil, able to look but never touch. To follow the rules set out by my mother and never deviate from the path she lay out for me."

Hades arms wrapped around her again, holding her in a tender embrace.

Seeing her so forlorn had always wounded Hades. He longed to rid her of such sadness, but knew the consequences if his affections were discovered.

"Did you pass here safely?"

"I did...mother is getting suspicious though. She found the narcissus you gave me" His eyes widened in concern.

"Fear not dear one," Persephone turned in his arms, wrapping one arm around his shoulder and placing the other hand on his cheek. She pressed herself closer to him, readjusting herself in his lap. "I convinced her I created it, as I changed the pigment on the petals."

While Persephone smiled contently, Hades could not settle the worry that sat in his chest.

Each time they met was another day closer to their relationship being discovered, and while he would never hide his love for her, he knew the implications such a scandal would cause the sweet girl beside him.

"Persephone...every time you come here you are facing much more danger than I." He wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Perhaps... we should not see one another for a while...We can write and wait until your mothers suspicions die down?"

"Not this again-" groaned Persephone, crawling from his embrace to sit by the River Styx, which ran blissfully beside them in their grove. "How many times must I tell you that I know the consequences. But they mean naught so long as I can be with you"

"Love, I mean a mere few weeks, I would not leave you forever. I dare say my heart could not bare such prolonged separation from you."

"But I want to be with you all the time" she pouted "They all treat me as though I were a child, I am old enough to make my own decisions now and I want to be with you."

Hades longed to tell her to listen to him. But then she would not be the beautiful, passionate Goddess he fell for. The Persephone he saw was one who had been hiding her whole life; A witty, stubborn rose with thorns. He wanted to tell her that such vibrancy would be wasted on the dead. But these words did not pass his lips, for the Lord of the Underworld found the words caught in his throat.

The light of Helios caught in her bright green eyes. Her tangled hair, burning a deeper red with each year that passed. Her willowed figure making her look so fragile and precious and perfect in every way.

"I know you only say these things to protect me Hades, and if mother finds out-"

"If Demeter finds out she will take you away from me and you would be the only one punished"  
"-If mother finds out I would tell her I will never leave you. Because we love each other and I want to spend eternity by your side and I-"

"I can't steal you from your world Persephone"

"It is not stealing...think of it as freeing me" She chirped, a wicked smile spreading on her innocent face, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

She leaned towards him, batting her shining eyes at him, all too aware of how flustered he would become as her dress shifted, giving him a generous view of her chest, which he would avoid at all costs.

True to her suspicions, Hades - The most feared God of the Underworld - blushed, turning his face away from his lover.

How she loved him.

Any other God would have taken advantage of such actions. Indeed at the first sight of her many Gods had tried to take her by force, were it not for her mothers constant presence. But Hades, who could overpower her in an instant, had never held her longer than a passionate kiss.

"Persephone, I've been thinking of something for quite some time-"

"Oh dear, that's never good" She chuckled. He pulled her towards him, kissing her cheek.

"Hush vixen. I...was wondering...if perhaps...one day - when you are ready that is...if perhaps you would do me the honor...of becoming my wife?"

Persephone gasped in shock.

Hades smiled at her surprise, tenderly cupping her face in his palm.

His deep blue eyes shone with such a pure love Persephone could not help but leap forward, capturing his lips with her own, kissing him over and over.

"Yes! - yes! - By all the stars in the cosmos, Yes" She whispered between kisses. "Marry me tomorrow. No! Tonight! No - Right now! Make me your wife Hades, let my life begin now, with you by my side!"

"Patience precious" He laughed, overjoyed by her eagerness to spend her life by his side.

By this point Persephone, in her euphoric state, had knocked Hades flat on his back, her hair hiding their beaming smiles as she leaned over him.

"Never. Hades they will never tear us apart. I swear it."

"I will speak to my brother, no doubt he will accept - he owes me enough that one pardoning should be painless."

"And then you'll take me away? We can finally be together?"

He kissed her tenderly, sending tears of joy down her face.

"Yes Persephone, forever. I swear it"


End file.
